Character Creation
Character creation in the Wizard's Tale RPG is relatively simple and straightforward, and allows for a large number of ways to personalize your character. The first step is for everyone to agree on a genre and setting to play in that the players can agree on and that the GM is sufficiently knowledgeable about to craft an adventure around. Character Sheets # Think about your character. 'Who do you want to create as a character to play in this world? Who would you ''want to be if you were in this world? If you were your ideal you in such a world, what would that person be like? Where would their life have taken them up to this point. # '''Assign your attributes. There are twelve Attributes that show who your character is on a number of different levels. Each of these attributes can go anywhere from 10 to 90 for a beginning character, and start at 45, which is completely average for a regular human being. In order to craft your character the way you want it, balance this out by taking away from some to give to others on a 1:1 ratio. For example, if you think your character spent more time studying than hitting the gym, take 10 point away from Strength and 5 points away from Fortitude, making them 35 and 40 respectively, and add 15 to Intellect, making it 60. (Alternatively, you can start at zero on each and allocate 540 points into them). # Purchase Skills and Advantages. At this point, you have 50 points to spend on Skills and Advantages, and may gain additional points to spend by taking Disadvantages (see the next step). To do so, you may purchase a Skill Set for ten(10) points. You may then purchase ranks in any of the skills on that list, using the Skill Advancement Table to determine how many points to spend. To purchase any Advantage takes ten points to get it at Rank Zero, and then it can be ranked up from there. A starting character may not take any skill, advantage, or disadvantage any higher than Rank 5. No character may have a total number of skills and advantages under a particular Attribute equal to ten percent of that attribute rounded down. For example, if you have a Strength of 45, you may take 4 total skills and advantages with the Strength tag. # Take Disadvantages. Disadvantages work like Advantages, in that each is worth ten points and then is ranked up from there. However, instead of spending these points, you are actually gaining points that you can spend on other skills and advantages. # Spend remaining points. You can save any remaining points to go toward future character advancement, but if you want, you can raise your attributes at a rate of one point per one percent you want to add to your attributes. In later character advancement opportunities, this is much more expensive, so take advantage of it now. # Flesh out the character. '''What is your name? What do you look like? How do you dress? What is your backstory? Now is the time to come up with all of that stuff, and a lot of people like to draw (or have drawn) a picture of their character to share with the other players. # '''Equip your character. You may decide the types of items your character regularly carries with them, as long as the GM agrees that they would have access to such an item and would be able to carry it. It helps if you decide exactly where ''you carry the item, as well. # '''Special Abilities'. If your character has taken an advantage which gives them access to some kind of special power, now is the time to list what qualities that power has following the instructions given. # GM Approval. Finally, hand your character sheet to your GM and tell them a bit about your character. Allow them to help you change some things to make your character more prepared for the challenges that lie ahead. A good GM will also take advantage of this time to figure out a way to work your character's backstory into the game story and give you an arc that works that backstory in to give your character the spotlight for a while! # Go Adventuring! Have fun! Optional: You may create higher-level adventurers by starting with 100 Skill Points.